basil_foureyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kegyetlen istenek
A Kegyetlen istenek kétszer született és mindkét alkalomhoz szép emlékeim fűződnek. 2002-ben kezdtem el először megírni ezt a könyvet, és amikor hosszas előkészületek után dolgozni kezdtem rajta, két jó barátomnak küldtem el, fejezetről-fejezetre, ahogy éppen született. Kicsit olyan érzés volt, nekem is, nekik is, mintha egy regényfüzetet olvastak volna. Kíváncsian várták az újabb fejezeteket s én is nagy lelkesedéssel dolgoztam ki az eredeti terveket nagyjából követve, de természetesen a regény írása közben egyre inkább a saját belső logikáját követő történetet. Ahogy közeledtem a legelsőnek megírt negyvenedik, utolsó fejezet felé, egyre jobban izgultam, vajon sikerül-e megfelelően összekötni a könyv elejét a kezdettől készen álló végkifejlettel, s hogy vajon mit fognak szólni a barátaim a befejezéshez. 2013-ban aztán, sok-sok év után újraolvasva a szöveget és alaposan átgondolva a cselekmény néhány mindig is zavarónak érzett problémáját, újra nekiültem, ezúttal egyedül, Omisban, egy, a tengerre néző és onnan csak néhány lépcsőfoknyira lévő, csupa virág teraszon, hogy elkészítsek egy új, most már véglegesnek tekinthető változatot. Azóta értem igazán, miért vágytak a régi költők-írók annyira Itáliába. Kevés romantikusabb dolog van, mint így dolgozni és nem sok hely van, ahol ennyire gondtalanul, önfeledten lehet szabadjára engedni a képzeletünket. Spoilerveszély Nemigen tudok a könyvről úgy beszélni, hogy közben el ne áruljak egyesek számára talán spoilernek tűnő részleteket, amiért mindenki elnézését kérem, aki nem szereti az ilyesmit. De azért bízom abban, hogy csak nem leszek képes egy nagyjából 1 millió karakternyi szöveg összes érdekességét elfecsegni néhány sorban és nem veszem el senki kedvét az olvasástól. Történet A regény cselekménye az úgynevezett Két Szentséges Úr Háborújának történetét meséli el a képzeletbeli Wobihmoarrban. Ez az eseménysorozat valójában egy polgárháború, amelyben a Szent Birodalom két nagyhatalmú ura, Qwersat szentséges úr és Noan szentséges úr csapnak össze, miután Qwersat azzal vádolja meg korábbi szövetségesét, aki ráadásul a húgának férje is, hogy az az életére tör és egyúttal meg kívánja dönteni a Szent Birodalom uralkodójának, Akré nagykirálynak az uralmát, hogy maga ülhessen a helyére, az Égi Trónra. Mindez sokakat meglep, különösen annak fényében, hogy Qwersat a feje annak az alacsony származású hadurakból álló klikknek, a "semmiből születetteknek", akik húsz év alatt a teljes ismeretlenségből emelkedtek fel és váltak a Szent Birodalom tényleges uraivá. A semmiből születettek korábban már megbuktattak egy nagykirályt (Tira nagykirálynőt) tíz évvel ezelőtt, s az általuk a trónra segített Akrét teljesen a kezükben tartják, mióta három évvel a cselekmény kezdete előtt az úgynevezett Testvériség Háborújában legyőzték őt és egy megalázó szerződés aláírására kényszerítették. Az abadai béke a már addig is különleges hatalmat élvező semmiből születetteket "szentséges urakká" emelte, Qwersatot pedig még közülük is kiemelve "qam teri arisateivé", az első úrrá tette az urak között, aki a királyok királya családjának, a Szent Háznak a megkülönböztető jelvényeit viselheti és a nagykirály a barátjának szólítja őt. Mindebből meglehetősen kézenfekvően adódna, hogy Qwersat maga akarjon az Égi Trónra ülni, ezért sokan a polgárháború kitörését éppen a hatalom megragadása előtti végső lépésnek tekintik Qwersat részről. A könyv végére aztán kiderül, hogy mi is történik valójában és miért, s közben persze nem csak a Két Szent Úr Háborújának eseményeit ismerjük meg, hanem feltárulnak a múlt sokszor sötét titkai is. A könyv felépítése A Kegyetlen istenek negyven, többé-kevésbé egyforma hosszúságú fejezetből áll, amelyek négy úgynevezett könyvben vannak elrendezve. Az egyes fejezetekben három szálon fut a cselekmény: az egyik Qwersatot követi nyomon, a másik a Barodában, Noan székvárosában zajló eseményeket mutatja be, a harmadik a birodalom székvárosába, a Szent Városba viszi el az olvasót. Az egyes fejezetek általában 1-2 szereplő nézőpontjából mutatják be az eseményeket, ritkán hallunk olyasmit a névtelen elbeszélőtől, amit ne tudna az éppen középpontban álló szereplő maga. Mindez lehetővé teszi, hogy bizonyos történteket több nézőpontból némiképp eltérően előadva ismerhessük meg, s láthassuk, hogy miként válhatnak a múltról és jelentől alkotott eltérő vélemények a cselekményt formáló tényezővé. Aki ismeri a Song of Ice and Fire-t, az aligha lepődik meg az ilyesmin, bár a'' Kegyetlen istenek''ben nincsenek "nézőpontfejezetek", az itt alkalmazott megoldás sokkal hagyományosabb: nem ritkán több szereplői nézőpont is megjelenik egyetlen fejezetben, sőt, nem egyszer egyetlen párbeszédben is, aminek köszönhetően az olvasó általában sokkal előbb szembesül az efféle megítélésbeli különbségekkel és sokkal kisebb bizonytalanságban van hagyva afelől, hogy mi is történhetett valójában. Ezzel együtt is, remélem, tartogat a könyv néhány meglepetést az olvasók számára... A könyv szereplői Mivel a Kegyetlen istenek meglehetősen széles perspektívából mutatja be Wobihmoarrt, a regénynek sokszáz nevesített szereplője van és több tucatnyi körül van a dramaturgiailag is lényeges szerepet játszó figura. A szemem előtt leginkább Balzac, Zola, Tolsztoj lebegett, s csak kisebb részben Tolkien, amikor ilyen módon próbáltam egy számomra valószerű történetet elmesélni egy képzeletbeli világban, amivel, tudom, nem könnyítettem meg az olvasók dolgát. Abban ugyanakkor csak reménykedni tudok, hogy nem minden figura maradt kétdimenziós, mélység nélküli vázlat. Néhány olvasóval beszélgetve az a megnyugtató benyomásom támadt, hogy azért voltak szerethetőnek vagy gyűlölhetőnek, érdekesebbnek vagy kevésbé érdekesnek bizonyuló karakterek a regényben s ez azzal biztat, hogy sikerült valamennyire elkerülnöm ezt a veszélyt. Néhány szereplő természetesen sokkal nagyobb teret kap a regényben mint mások. Ilyen mindenekelőtt Qwersat, aki vitán felül a könyv, sőt, az egész regénysorozat legfontosabb karaktere, valamint ebben a kötetben Noan, valamint Marrand szentséges úr, a Szent Palota kormányzója, továbbá Qwersat húga, Nika és Séa, a Nagy Anya főpapnője és Tira, a korábbi nagykirálynő. Pontosabban fogalmazva, ők a regény főszereplői, annak ellenére, hogy nem mindegyikük szerepel egyforma sokat a könyvben, s hogy számos mellékszereplő, például Acwalaq tusqan király, Isder, a barodai királyi palota kormányzója, Robag, a traqwatan testőrség parancsnoka, Nuassar, az onkerek parancsnoka, Loliane, jollei helytartó, Jorin, Arnogo kormányzója, Poqus, Davros és mások szintén sokat szerepelnek a történetben, míg mások, mint Akré nagykirály vagy a többi semmiből született szentséges urak: Rhoa, Didar, Segir, Amtar inkább csak alkalmilag jelennek meg, még ha el is játsszák a maguk korántsem lényegtelen szerepét a történetben.